casperfandomcom-20200216-history
Hot Stuff the Little Devil
Hot Stuff the Little Devil is a comic book character created by Warren Kremer who first appeared in Hot Stuff #1 (October 1957), published by Harvey Comics Imbued with a mischievous personality and able to produce fire, Hot Stuff is friends with Casper however he appears only in comic books, since he has never appeared in cartoons.. After Casper, the Friendly Ghost and Wendy, the Good Little Witch , Harvey Comics created another character based on childhood fears and settled on a devil character named Hot Stuff. As with all Harvey kid characters, most of the “bad” characters are merely mischievous at heart, and usually have good intentions, despite being a little bit rascally. Harvey had such high hopes for Hot Stuff, so much so that it didn't even debut as a supporting feature or in the Harvey Hits tryout series before going to its own series. It turned out to be a wise choice since Hot Stuff ranks as one of the most popular characters to come out of Harvey after Casper and Richie Rich.A popular theory implies that Hot Stuff was created using Evil casper from the cartoon "Fright from Wrong" (1956) as main inspiration, which makes him casper's antithesis. According to most of his comics devils have much longer lifespans than humans, allowing them to live thousands of years, in some stories Hot Stuff is at least 200-years old, however his age is portrayed really inconsistently Since according to other comics he's at least 2000 years old, canonically in the future Hot Stuff became an adult and he married his girlfriend, princess Charma. Appareance .Hot Stuff appears as a red child devil who wears a diaper (said to be made of asbestos) and carries a magical sentient pitchfork (referred to as his "trusty trident"), which is a character in its own right. Much to the consternation of his demonic brethren, Hot Stuff sometimes performs good deeds to irritate them. However in Casper and the Spectrals Hot Stuff has taken on more of a punk kid look visually, so he wears a more casual outfit a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a metalic belt and a spike bracelet, compared to his classic counterpart he has smaller ears,yellow eyes and a pair of long fangs. Personality Most of the time Hot Stuff is mischevous, lazy, Cranky, short tempered, and he tends to fight bullies pretty often, also as any other devil he loves playing tricks on others and hecan be very mean at times, But in the end he is a good guy, He enjoys good deeds, and often helps the dwellers of the Enchanted forests with his problems. In casper and the spectrlas Hot stuff is a mischevous child too, but compared to his classic version he is more laid-back and rebelious, The little devil loves pranks and he is seen as a trouble-maker by his family, but in the end Hot stuff has a heart of gold even being able to sacrifice his own life to save his friends, how was shown in the comic book. Story: In the classic Harvey comic Stories Hot stuff is a little devil who lives in a cave in The Enchanted Forest, even while its implied that Hell is his true residence and most of his relatives, including his father live in there, Hot Stuff prefers to live in the human world, Hot stuff is always travelling across the world, having adventures and fighting monsters. Even while Hot Stuff lives alone, his uncles, cousins, and aunts are recurrent characters in his comics,being Aunt Clinker Cousin demon and Granpa Blaze his main supporting charcters, just like most of devils, Hot Stuff wields a Magical Trident, which is actually a sentient and being able to talk, usually it only acts as Hot stuff's main weapon, which allows him to cast magic, or even serves as a spear while fighting, tough enemies, according to the comics tridents are devils' best friends and companions, and tridey has known Hot stuff since he was a baby, In his adventures in the enchanted Forest, Hot stuff met Charma, the fairy princess,after saving her from some mean ogres both felt in love evenwhile both fairies and Devils dissaproved thier relationship, . Charma feels attracted by Hot stuff's fiery and mischievous personality while Hot stuff's loves Charma good-hearted nature and ocassional cranky temper, in the future Hot stuff grew up and married her. In Casper and the Spectrals Hot stuff is a rebelious young devil who loves pranks, but he is also the son of the ruler of deviland, one of the 6 districts in Spooky town, which leads to a somewhat troubled family relationship, he befriends Casper and wendy after saving them from a bunch of mean ogres that tried to kill them. Relationships * Tridey: Hot stuff's Own Sentient Trident and arguably his best friend, it always joins the little devil in his adventures, magical by nature and able to talk, it also serves as Hot stuff's main weapon, little is known about the origin of their relationship, Hot stuff seems to be friends with tridey since he was a baby.even it helped the littl devil to take his first steps, Hot stuff appreciatess tridey to the point of kissing it. * Princess Charma: The fairy princess and Hot stuff's Girlfriend, Despite having a totally different personality, Charma feels attracted to his boyfriend's michevous personality. * Casper: Despite being too different, Casper and Hot Stuff are good friends, especially in the comic casper and the espectrals. * Wendy: Wendy is also friends with Hot Stuff, The little devil risked his life to save wendy in the mentioned comic. * Spooky: In the old Harvey comics , spooky and Hot Stuff are good friends, and they have some adventures together. * Hot Stuff's family: Hot stuff has a troubled relationship with his parents and brother, as was shown by his Flashbacks during Casper and the spectras # 1. Powers and abilities As a devil, Hot Stuff posseses a vast list of abilities and powers that he uses to fight his enemies, some of these powers are used very often in his adventures and others are rarely seen. * Demon physiology: 'Allows him to survive in adverse environments such as outer space and the bottom of the sea without any sort of protection or special gear., apparently he doesn't need oxygen to survive. * '''Flame breath: ' One of Hot Stuff' Signature powers, usually he displays this ability while he is angry, and sometimes Hot Stuff seems unable to control this power under certain circunstances. * '''Control of body temperature: The little devil can control his temperature at will, his body heat is powerful enough to melt rocks and metal at contact with extreme ease. * Flight: all the devils are able to flight, this ablity works even in outer space and under the water. * Teleportation: Hot stuff is able to teleport to any place. * Invisibility: The imp is able to turn invisible, this power seem to have no time limit. * Fire control: the little devil can create and control flames, but this is not ordinary fire, hot stuff is able to use it even under the water and in outher space, also it is able to hurt ghost and other incoporeal beings he is also able to create invisible flames. * Intangibilit'''y: Most of the time Hot Stuff uses this power to travel through the ground but he is also able to go through walls and phasing bullets. however this power seems to be inconstant. * '''Magic: According to the comics Hot Stuff's powers are magical, and with his trident he is able to cast different types of magic such as Fire, Ice, lightning and reflecting magic. * Fire inmunity: '''Hot stuff as any other devil is inmune to extreme heat, even lava has no effect on him, in fact according to some comics Hot stuff can absorb heat to increase his powers and regenerate his body from fatal wounds. * '''Light projection: '''His body can produce intense light. * '''Electric powers Hot stuff body can produce electricity, that can be used in combat, also he is able to shot lightning from his trident. * Super speed:Hot stuff is able to fly from the earth to the moon in matter of seconds, he also displayed the ability to run at superspeed,Besides Hot stuff often Flies arround the world. * Enhanced Durability: '''AS a devil, Hot stuff can withstand amounts of force that would kill any human, in the comcs he was smashed by mountain-sized giants, Hit by trucks at the highway and even punched to the center of earth. * '''Longevity: Devils age really slowly,Hot stuff is at least 2000 years old but is still considered very young among his species. * Other inconstant powers: '''The little devil has been shown to be able to create living beings from his flames, also he can create solid weapons made of pure fire. Abilities: * '''Expert spear thrower : after years of practice with his trident, Hot stuff is described as olympic material at Spear Throw * Heavy equipment driver: Despite being a kid, hot stuff knows how to drive and operate a Backhoe loader. * Prehensible tail: Hot Stuff can use his tail to hold and manipulate objects * Marksmanship: The little devil displayed this power several times, achieving difficult shots with his trident, but he accroding to DEvil kids starring Hot Stuff # 29 he is also skilled with his devil gun Comic book series * Hot Stuff the Little Devil * Devil kids Starring Hot Stuff * Hot Stuff Creepy Caves * Hot Stuff Sizzlers * Hot stuff Digest * Harvey Wiseguys. * Astro comics * Casper and... * Hot Stuff the Little Devil Vol. 2 * Casper and his Friends magazine (Marvel Comics) * Casper and the Spectrals. * Hot Stuff the little Devil Halloween Special. (Dark House Comics) * Harvey Comics Treasury (Dark House comics) * Harvey Hits (Joe Books) * Casper the Friendly Ghost ( American Mythology Productions) Major appearances in casper franchise Hot Stuff has retained a relatively low profile over the years, compared to other Harvey characters. This is primarily due to the fact that he has never appeared in an animated film, nor has he appeared on a great deal of merchandise. An animated series was attempted in the 60s and again in the 70s, but the character's nature have unfortunately kept him off the airwaves, he only appearead in comic books. * Casper and the spectrals (comic book) * Casper and friends Vol 2 * .Casper's monster joke riddle. * Casper and hot stuff super sizzlers 9 * Astro comics * Harvey hits vol 2 (2017) * Casper (2017 comic book). Trivia: * Hot Stuff appeared in the Simpson's XXV treehouse of horror as one of the demons trapped in super hell, previously he made a small cameo on the cover of the fictional comic book "Death of Casper",. * One of the covers of the Simpsons comic books,, portrails Bart, disguised as a little devil and wearing nothing but his underwear, breaking though a wall, this is a clear reference to the cover of Hot stuff #1. * Harvey tried to produce a Hot stuff cartoon series twice, but the project was cancelled because a cartoon with a devil as protagonist was considered too controversial. * According to Dreamworks they are working on a Hot Stuff movie, however the project is still in pre-production and there is not a confirmed released date. * Due to the fact Hot Stuff Wears a diaper there is a popular misconception about his real age,with many people who think he is actually a baby even if the comics stated he is about the same age than casper. * Halloween is actually Hot Stuff's birthday, this might be a reference to the publication date of his first comic book. Gallery Casper and the Spectrals #2.jpg|Casper and the spectrals #2 casper and hot stuff.jpg hot stuff and casper.jpg 1-03-05a000000000218.JPG casper-andamp-friends-magazine-vol-2-26236.jpg Casper and the Spectrals hot stuff.jpg|hot stuff causing mischief CASPER-THE-FRIENDLY-GHOST-2-HOMAGE-JOURDAN-CVR.jpg|Casper #2 (2017) 192205_1076227_1003.jpg|Casper # 1 (2017) HHits 2.jpg|Havey Hits #2 Bart_Simpson-Little_Devil.jpg|Bart Simpson As Hot Stuff the little devil vlcsnap-2017-12-26-22h14m02s48.jpg|Death of casper comic. Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Males Category:Casper's friends Category:Little kids Category:Devils Category:Monsters Category:Good Characters Category:Harvey Comics Characters